


The force can't help you now

by flowrbutt



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Other, WIP, honestly idk, i wrote this for friends and myself lol, selfinsert, star wars selfinsert au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:58:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowrbutt/pseuds/flowrbutt
Summary: A story of some self-insert characters, their (often) overly dramatic shenanigans and bad jokes. Probably more of an inside thing.





	1. The introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little SW self insert AU for some friends (you know who you are). I took some liberties on our characters but y'know  
> This is my first work, don't think too highly of it.

The young Jedi had found herself following the gray Jedi she had encountered on Coruscant. The Delta-7 Jedi starfighter she was flying had just jumped out of hyper-speed as they made their arrival at the Outer Rim system, Jaguada. The gray Jedi was in front of her, in her own vehicle.

 _“It’s better this way.”_ She had reassured her. _“It makes for much more of a surprise, if we fly separately.”_

Kris, the young Jedi, was not so sure now. Why was that smarter? Wouldn’t it make it easier for one of them to get trapped? She shook the thought off her. Though the older Gray Jedi, whom had introduced herself as Kat, had behaved somewhat suspect the last time they met, Kris had decided to trust her. A decision that soon would show its value.  

As she approached the planet, the barren terrain of it made her mind wander again. She felt as if something was awry, but she was unable to put words on it. It was probably the Force. After all, she was in the Esstran sector that housed the Sith Worlds. No Jedi came here - at least not alone, not if it wasn’t a mission. Kris reminded herself, that it was some kind of mission.


	2. No problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Easy peasy pumpkin peasy pumpkin pie, motherfucker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meme references??? im confusion
> 
>  
> 
> also i dont write long chapters but????

The first time she had met Kat was by accident.

Kris had been on a mission with her former master, which had led them to the world of Zonama, where the Gray Jedi Temple was located. Her master was to see a group of Gray Jedi on behalf of the Jedi Council. Kris did not know of the details - her master had been quite reluctant to share any information.

_“It’s quite tedious, I assure you.”_

Kris had thought of it as unfair, she had at the time recently passed the Trials, giving her the title of Knight. What was the point of bringing her, when she wasn’t allowed in on any of the information?

As she had been ordered to remain outside the Temple, a gray Jedi had approached her.

“Are you lost?” The person had demanded.

Kris had looked at the hooded one. She hesitated. Gray Jedi were not friends nor foes, so Kris had not been sure on how to react.

“I am not.”

The Gray Jedi removed her hood, revealing a woman’s face and a head of tousled curls. She was very pretty, Kris thought. The woman smiled at her.

“Good. We don’t want any unauthorized persons. My name is Kat As’ole,” she had said briefly, and stretched out a hand.

“Kris Eilo.” The young Jedi had replied, and took her hand.

Kris didn’t recall more of their encounter, because at the time they had been interrupted by her master.

 

* * *

 

     The second and most recent time the two met, was in Coruscant’s Galactic City, just a few days ago.

They had run in to each other in a small, sketchy, shop. Kris had been rummaging around inside the shop, trying to kill some spare time, when a hand touched her shoulder from behind. Kris was startled, and almost felt a sweat starting to break.

_Please don’t be master Cortric._

“Fancy meeting you here, Kris Eilo.” A somewhat familiar voice said.

Kris turned around to face the Gray Jedi she had met at Zonama, just a few months ago. The woman had a sly smile on her face. Kris felt as if she had been caught doing something prohibited. She just wasn’t sure what.

“K-Kat,” Kris exclaimed.

The Gray Jedi led her out of the shop and down a road. She turned to look at the young Jedi, a frown on her face.

“Kris, though I am lucky to have run into you, I am afraid this moment is only jovial for a short time.”

She turned down an alleyway, stopped, and turned to face Kris.

“You see, I need your help. A Sith lord has captured and tortured Jedi from my temple.” Her face was pained. “For there to be balance, revenge is our only option.”

Kris took a step back. She was utterly confused. Why would Kat, a Gray Jedi, seek her help? She had nothing to do with the Gray Jedi. Apart from that, she wasn’t really into the idea of taking down a Sith lord. Afterall, there were almost no Sith left, and if there were any dangerous or powerful ones, the Council had probably already ordered someone to do something.

Right?

“I know the Gray Jedi Order is all about balance,” she replied, and made a circle motion with her hand. “but I’m not sure killing said Sith is very righteous.”

Kat tilted her head a bit.

“Are you saying justice mustn’t prevail? Are you willing to let a murderer go free?”

“You’re twisting my words.” Kris looked at the Gray Jedi with a stern face.

“Of course, justice must prevail. But that doesn’t mean that the Sith must die - “

“But the Jedi hate the Sith. Or are you a sympathizer?” The sly smile on Kat’s face grew twisted.

 _Hate leads to suffering_. The words rang clear in Kris’ mind.

“I am not.” She swallowed. She was uncomfortable with the Gray Jedi’s attempt at manipulating her.

“I believe in democracy. I believe that the Sith must undergo a hearing at the Senate. Jedi only fight to defend.” she continued, voice louder than before.

“Then tell me, is defending my people and my temple wrong to you?” Kat had shifted her position, voice as calm as before.

Kris couldn’t answer. “Why do you need my help?”

Kat smiled, as if victory was hers.

“When we met on Zonama, I sensed it. You are strong with the Force.”

_That’s what every Jedi wanted to hear. Every Padawan wanted to have their master tell them that they are strong with the force, that that somehow makes them a better Jedi._

 

 

Kris’ memory chain stopped. The awry feeling hit her again. Now she was certain that it was due to the fact that she had been persuaded so easily.

She felt ashamed that she hadn’t resisted more, or for longer. The Gray Jedi had won her over with promising words.

_“Imagine telling your former master of your achievements.”_

Her heart sank. She wasn’t ready for what she realized was her first mission.

“Sure, I’ll just disarm a Sith lord who’s taken down several trained Gray Jedi, and then convince said Sith to board my ship so they can get sentenced by the Senate.” She said to herself in a mocking tone.

“Easy peasy lemon squeezy.” She sighed.

_More like difficult, difficult, lemon, difficult._


End file.
